


Lola's Massage Therapy

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Massage, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lola demands a massage from Lincoln since he ruined her previous massage at the hotel.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Lola's Massage Therapy

Lincoln groaned heavily, still moving everything in his room. Everything needed to be perfect for Lola when she arrived.

She was still furious that her relaxing massage was interrupted and she was forced to come up to the room to just sit there. Lola complained that if she wanted to sit in a room, she should have just stayed at home, therefore she was getting a massage one way or the other.

"Stupid Lola, always having dirt on everyone in the house." Lincoln grumbled, setting up his bed as a massage table.

"I'll come by in 20 minutes so you better be ready" Lincoln said, mocking Lola's voice as he did.

Lincoln sighed, finally getting everything to Lola's specifications. He took a seat, hoping to finally take a break as he looked upon his room. Everything was moved around, his bed outside of his room. Lola wanted it as spotless as can be. He had no choice but to oblige, lest she let her parents know of his shame.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you ready, Lincoln?" Lola was heard from the other side of the door.

Lincoln sighed, "Sure, whatever..."

Lola waited for a bit before responding, "AHEM!!! I asked for the full spa experience."

Lincoln quickly got up, groaning as he opened the door. He stood up straight, greeting Lola in a professional manner.

"Good day, madam. Please come in." he said, bowing slightly.

Lola gave a grin, "That's better."

She walked in, wearing nothing but a training bra and panties, Lincoln blushing trying to avert his gaze.

'Let's just get this over with...' he thought to himself.

Lola looked around in awe, amazed at how clean the room was.

"My, my. What a lovely massage room you have here."

She flicked a coin in the air, Lincoln catching it and putting it in his pocket, expressionless. Lincoln shut the door, placing a chair on the handle for no interruptions. Lola got up and sat on the makeshift massage table, testing its softness.

"Ooh... very nice." She said with an almost deviant-like smile.

Lola sighed, laying down on her belly on the table, relaxing her muscles as she did so. Using her arms as a head rest, she closed her eyes, "Ok, masseuse. You may begin."

Lincoln grumbled under his breath, getting the oil and pouring a little bit on his hand. Opening one eye, Lola looked at Lincoln's sloppy dripping hands, "Ahem... sweetie. Not so much oil, please."

Lincoln sighed, wiping his hands off on a towel, "Yes, ma'am..." 

After drying his hands, he poured more oil on his hands, this time a small amount as to barely cover his hands.

"Better." Lola said, not opening her eyes.

Lincoln walked up, pausing briefly right beside Lola. This seemed really weird, even by sibling standards.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Lola scoffed, "Of course! I am going to get my massage that was robbed of me at that hotel, one way or another. You wouldn't want mom and dad to find out that you wer--" 

"OK! OK!" Lincoln shouted.

"I'm... I'm just not a good masseuse though."

"Well then you better try your best, shouldn't you?" Lola calmy responded. Lincoln groaned yet again, sighing as he got to work.

Lincoln began his massage, his hands slowly being placed on Lola's lower back. Lola let out a small shiver, relaxing as Lincoln finally settled. Still unsure of how to go about giving a massage, Lincoln beggan rubbing her back. Her skin felt so soft, Lincoln briefly clasping her sides as his hands ran down the length of her stomach. Lola let out a small giggle, ticklish at her sides. She quickly composed herself, still relaxing.

"If you don't mind, do it a bit harder. I have a lot of stress pent up, especially in my upper back.

Lincoln simply followed instructions, his hands moving upwards. The bra interferred with the massaging, Lincoln simply skipping over it as he began to rub Lola's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked angrily.

"Huh? What do you me--" Lincoln responded.

"I told you that all my stress is in my upper back. Shoulders too but mostly there." 

Lincoln tried massaging Lola over the bra, the fabric feeling uncomfortable for Lola.

"Ow! No! That's all wrong!"

"Well, sor-RY! I can't do anything about it."

Lola sighed, exasperated, "Well there's no helping it. Climb up on the table."

"W-what?" Lincoln asked bewildered.

"The massage is all wrong. You need to rub my back in an upward and downward motion. It's better that way."

"Umm.. sure.." Lincoln said, sounding defeated.

He got up, straddling Lola with a knee on each side of her.

"I still expect my stress area to be massaged... so unhook my bra." 

"H-huh?!?" Lincoln exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Lola asked, genuinely confused.

"B-but you're gonna be... you know.. naked!" Lincoln stammered.

Lola scoffed, "It's just a massage Lincoln."

Technically, she was right. Plus she's only 6 years old. There's no way for her to know anything about sex. Lincoln's thoughts were tainted; all those videos seen at Clyde's house. With a large inhale and shaky hands, he placed his hands on Lola's tiny back. He tried to calm himself down, telling himself it was just a massage. He applied pressure to her back, hearing tiny pops and cracks.

"Ahhh..." Lola let out a satisfied sigh.

'I guess I'm doing a good job.' Lincoln thought to himself.

"That really does feel much better. Don't be shy, the other areas as well..." Lola said.

Lincoln looked at Lola's shimmering back. It looked as though he got most of her back.

"Ahem! My sides" Lola said, almost impatiently.

Lincoln gulped, his hands squeezing her sides near her armpits. Lola's head was still resting on her arms, eyes closed. Her body was so tiny that Lincoln's fingers rested on her chest, his palms on her back. She wasn't objecting, so with a gulp, Lincoln became to run his hands down her sides. Lola let out tiny "Mmmm"s, showing satisfaction.

Before long, Lincoln's fingers brushed up against Lola's tiny hard nipples, ever so slightly.

"Gaaah--!" Lola bit on her arm, trying to silence her self.

"L-Lola! I'm sorry, are you ok?" Lincoln asked, noticing her shivering body.

A brief silence worried Lincoln as Lola continued to shake.

"L-Lola?" he asked nervously.

"K-keep going..." Lola shuddered.

"A-are you sure?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah." Lola said, her voice sounding more calm. She slowly began to turn around, Lincoln kneeling as high as he could to give her room. Lola turned, one arm covering her face and another covering her chest.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Lincoln said in a loud whisper.

With her face still covered, Lola responded "I think you need to massage my stomach and chest too. This IS a full body massage after all." 

Lincoln couldn't actually recall if Lola had said full body; only massage.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to... to..." his voice trailed off.

Lola moved her arm from her chest, covering her face with both arms. Lincoln gulped loudly. Lola's perky, perfect pink nippled stared right at him, unable to avert his gaze. It felt like something had caught his throat, unable to breathe.

"W-well?! I'm waiting!" Lola said harshly.

Lincoln shook his head, "O-oh... right." 

With a gulp, he slowly outstretched his hands. He wanted to reach for her breasts, but stopped himself short, pausing a moment before his cold hands touched Lola's bare stomach. Lola whimpered and winced, her body shaking. Lincoln was having a hard time controlling his breathing, telling himself that this was just a massage, after all. He focused on mostly on her stomach, both his hands and his eyes, not straying far.

"Y-you can go higher, you know." Lola said.

Her tone had shifted so much. She was very demanding when she walked in here, and now it felt like she was asking. Lincoln sighed, his hands moving gently from her stomach up to her chest. It didn't take long for his hands to rub accross her nipples. Lola whimpered, Lincoln noticing that she was biting her arm. Lincoln gulped, an idea suddenly springing in his head.

He lifted his hands, the only thing touching Lola were his fingers. Gently, he ran them accross her chest, Lola shaking even more. Lincoln stopped short of Lola's nipple, flicking it gently with his index finger. Lola started moving her legs, fidgeting as if she needed to use the bathroom.

"L-Lincoln..." Lola practically moaned his name.

"Y-yes!?" Lincoln asked.

Lola moved her arms from her face, putting them beside her. Her face looked almost pained, and she was absolutely blushing furiously.

"I-I... I think you need to massage me down there too..."

Lincoln briefly looked down at Lola's panties as she continued fidgeting.

"I can't do that!" Lincoln exclaimed.

'Can't do that?' Lincoln thought to himself.

He practically groped his little sister. Perhaps it was going too far.

"I-I really think we should stop this.. I don't want to--" 

"Lincoln... pleeease!" Lola begged with the same pained look.

"It just feels so... I don't know. It feels funny" Lola shuddered.

Lincoln wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stop, if anything for what he might do. In the time Lincoln admired her body and "massaged" her, the bulge in his pants grew. 

Lincoln sighed, giving once more look at Lola as she mouthed a barely audible "Please..."

So many bad thoughts filled his head. He knew that he should just stop and walk away, he wanted to. His body, however, remained on top of her, his eyes looking over the half naked Lola. With shaky hands, he reached down to Lola's panties, pulling them down in a swift motion. Underneath the panties Lincoln saw Lola's pussy, dripping wet. Lincoln's body moved on his own, his fingers reaching out for the small mound in Lola's crotch. It glistened, Lincoln's fingers barely touching it as Lola moaned heavily. She tried to cover her mouth with her arms once again, merely muffling the young girl's moans. Lincoln ran his index finger down the length of Lola's slit, her delicate nectar still flowing. He was completely mesemrized by the entire event, Lola's shuddering and trembling, her glowing, oily body, her delicate privates.

Lincoln's mouth practically watering he leaned down, his mouth landing on Lola's right nipple. Lola's moans didn't stop, this new feeling intensifying what she was feeling. With his tongue, he flicked her nippled, sucking and licking at her chest. He alternated between both nipples while finger continued to tease Lola's entrance. Ever so gently, Lincoln pushed Lola's walls apart, his finger forcing his way into Lola.

With a shriek being silenced by Lola's arm, her pussy overflowed, completely drenching Lincoln's hand. Lincoln released his hold on Lola, both from his mouth and finger. Lola showed her face, her arms falling down to her sides, as she was left a panting mess. She had a hard time trying to catch her breath, her head still spinning from what had just happened. Lincoln's bulge in his pants was becoming to painful to keep in his pants.

"L-Lola..." Lincoln said.

Weakly, Lola's eyes moved in Lincoln's direction.

"I-If you're still up for it, there's still one last massage treatment."

Lola gave a weak smile, nodding her head. Lincoln immediately undid his pants, his fully erect cock exposing itself.

"Eww! I'm telling!" Lola jokingly said with a giggle.

Worriedly, Lincoln said "Please don't." 

Lola responded with a giggle and waited. Lincoln gulped, his breathing heavy and heart pounding like crazy. He aimed his tip into Lola's entrance, Lola biting her lip in anticipation. Lola's breathing was still heavy, as she spread her legs almost instinctively. Lincoln nodded slowly, as he began penetrating Lola.

"Aaagh... NNNnnggg.." Lola moaned out, her walls hugging Lincoln's cock tightly as it entered.

Lincoln finally stopped, going inside as deep as he physically could, Lola gladly accepting his cock.

"T-this... this feels really good Lincoln..." Lola moaned out.

Lincoln sighed heavily, taking in this new feeling. Lola wasn't wrong. Slowly and gently, he began to thrust, Lola clenching down on his dick tighter. The two kids continued their movements, Lola finding a rhythm as she began to move her hips. Lincoln nearly lost balance, his hands landing beside Lola's head, his head hovering over Lola's. He continued thrusting, becoming increasinly faster.

"Hnnnggg..." Lola panted, gazing over at Lincoln.

Lincoln's eyes were closed, as he was solely focused on his hip movements. Lola's head was completely filled with all sorts of emotions at this moment that she could barely understand any of it. There was one thing she understood however. Lola stretched her arms forward, grabbing Lincoln's face. She brought him down to her and kissed him.

"MMmmmgh!" Lincoln was completely surprised, not rejecting her as he settled into the kiss.

This was enough to push him over the edge, Lincoln pumping Lola full of his seed. Lola refused to break her kiss, moaning loudly into Lincoln's mouth. Her pussy overflowed, both of their juices mixing. Lincoln slowed, pumping out the last bit of his cum into Lola. The kids broke the kiss, both panting heavily. They simply gazed at each other lovingly, both unsure of what to say.

After what felt like an eternity, both of them still joined together, Lola finally said, "That... that was a good massage. You need to give me another some time."

END


End file.
